All's fair in love and gymnasitcs
by Swimmergirl
Summary: Claire is confused about her feelings for a certain boy, please review!
1. At the gym

Here's the low down: Claire is 15 and Todd is 16. They're really close. They moved up to Westchester from Georgia when Claire was 13. She does gymnastics and is not sure of her feelings for her older brother's friend. Claire has never wanted anything to do with Massie and her clique and she's friends with Layne. (She's also very buff in a girl way with the same long blonde hair and blue eyes.)

I got this idea after reading Awesomeblossom609's My Brother's Best Friend. It's kind of the same thing but different at the same time. So, thanks for the idea!

THE GYM

2:45 PM

June 20th

Claire took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She chalked her hands then her feet. Just as she was about to mount the balance beam, she heard commotion from the parents section. She rolled her eyes, it was just her brother coming to pick her up. Then she noticed who was with him; Cam Fisher. Her breath caught and she turned back as fast as she could.

"You okay?" Her coach asked her. She swallowed and nodded. She jumped onto the beam and started her routine. Half way through she forgot all about Cam and Todd watching her and she was completely focused. She did her dismount and landed it perfectly. Her coach was ecstatic! She smiled, not believing it. She had been working on that for forever and she could never do it!

"Amazing! Go do strength then warm down and stretch. Then I'll take care of your ankle. Is it feeling okay?" Claire nodded and ran off to do her Ball-Planche Push-up's. After doing 30 of them she did a few laps around the gym to get her heart rate down and stretched. Claire ran up to the parents section to greet Todd. He pulled her into a bear hug and swung her around.

"You did great today." His smile stretched across his face. If anyone knew how hard she had worked on that routine he did. It had been months of spotting her for hours in the back yard as she tried to perfect it.

"I just need to take care of my ankle then we can go." She turned around and headed over to her coach to re-bandage her ankle, which was very badly sprained. Todd glanced at Cam who was standing in the corner.

"Sorry you had to come. I would have left you at home if you asked." But Cam didn't look like her needed an apology at all; he was smiling to himself as he watched Claire talking to a man.

"And miss the chance of seeing you drive for the first time without your mom in the car? Yeah, right." He covered up quickly. They both chuckled and headed for the car.

Do you see that little button in the bottom left hand corner? Press it :)


	2. homw sweet home

THE CAR

THE CAR

3:10 PM

June 20th

Claire sat in the back of Todd's new Camry silently. Cam and Todd were playing her favorite song When It Started by The Strokes. She smiled to herself and rested her forehead on the hot window. She was humming along when her eyes closed when Cam spoke up; "I don't know how you do any of that stuff. I can't even touch my toes!" He laughed. Claire smiled and shrugged. It was a second nature to her. She had started gymnastics when she was two and now it was her life. She lived and breathed it; not feeling right unless she was upside-down. The rest of the ride home was silent.

CLAIRE'S HOUSE

3:29 PM

June 20th

As soon as they were home Claire rushed to kitchen; she was always hungry after practice. She threw open the fridge and started grabbing from the shelves. She dumped all of it on the counter and started building the world's biggest sandwich. Todd and Cam, being teenage boys, flocked to the kitchen for a snack. Claire rolled her eyes, they were _always_ hungry.

"Quite the appetite you've got there." Cam commented with a smirk just as Claire was about to take a bite of her sandwich. She stopped in mid air and stared at him. She carefully sat her lunch back on the plate, so as not to have it topple over and left to eat in peace in the comfort of her room. "Did I say something?" she herd Cam ask Todd when she was making her way up the stairs. She sighed, _boys could be so stupid sometimes, _she thought.

CLAIRE'S ROOM

3:47 PM

June 20th

Too exhausted to make another stab at eating her lunch, she flopped on her bed. Claire closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles. She was so sore; everything hurt. She hopped up and went to the bathroom to take some Tylenol. When she was filling a cup of water for the pills Cam darkened the doorway.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything before. I've just never seen a girl eat like you. Most of them are too concerned about weight." He noticed the change in expression on her face then realized what he had said. "Not that you need to worry about your weight; because you're really skinny." She furred her eyes brows, _what's he getting at?_ She wondered. "Um, so yeah," He laughed nervously. He watched her reach for the bottle and pop the lid open. "What are you taking?" Claire held up her pointer finger as if to say hold on a sec and downed two pills.

"Tylenol," She answered.

Now, Cam looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm sore," Claire said bluntly.

"Oh. I bet. I don't think I could survive one of your practices. I bet you could out lift any of the guys on our soccer team…including me," he eyed her bulging biceps. She laughed.

"Well, I don't know about _that_," Claire said with a smile. She left the bathroom, switching off the light and Cam followed her. They parted ways at her room; her going in and Cam taking the stairs. She hit 'play' on her iHome and drowned out the world with a soothing melody.

You like it? You can tell me by reviewing ;)


	3. gone :

hey guys

hey guys! just when im getting into a story I like I have to leave.  I'm in London for 2 weeks but I promise to write on the plane! I'll have tons to update when I get back! Don't forget about it cause im not done with it. im open to suggestions!


End file.
